Kuroumaru Tokisaka
Summary Kuroumaru Tokisaka is a swordsman of the Shinmei school. A member of the Yata no Karasu tribe of immortal hunters. He stopped his business as an immortal hunter after he met Touta Konoe and joined the secret society of immortals known as UQ Holder. As a demi-human, Kuroumaru is genderless but generally identifies as male and is often referred to as such. His inner conflict over his inevitable choice of gender and feelings for Touta Konoe continue to haunt him through much of the story though he proves himself to be a loyal companion and skilled fighter. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Kuroumaru Tokisaka Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Genderless, he will be neither male nor female until his coming of age ceremony at age 16 Age: 15 Classification: Swordsman / Swordswoman, UQ Holder #11 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Chi Manipulation (Can manipulate his chi to utilize Shundō, enhance his swordsmanship and create fire), Pseudo-Flight, Magic, Summoning, Sealing, Duplication, Magical Barriers, Skilled Martial Artist, Master Swordsmanship, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Exorcism, Forcefield Negation and Non-Physical Interaction (Via Zanmaken Ni-No-Tachi), Statistics Amplification, Limited Telepathy (Can boost his stats and communicate telepathically with Touta Konoe via Pactio) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Touta Konoe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to cut apart multiple 10km/s warheads very quickly, intercepted an attack from Jack Rakan) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Touta Konoe) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level Stamina: High; able to run up over 300 kilometres of stairs in a short period without being tired by the end. Range: Several kilometres with swordsmanship techniques. Standard Equipment: Sword, Kunai, Smoke Bombs Intelligence: Kuroumaru is an intelligent fighter and strategist, as he was able to hold his own again Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki for a short while despite the two of them being legendary magical fighters. Despite his young age, he is already proficient in numerous swordsmanship techniques. Weaknesses: Despite his immortality, Kuroumaru still needs to breathe and has to rely on a spacesuit to survive in space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinmei-ryū Swordsmanship Techniques: Kuroumaru’s primary method of combat is swordsmanship, and he is well-studied in the various Shinmei ways of fighting. *'Zanganken' (斬岩剣, Stone Cutting Sword): A basic swordsmanship technique that allows Kuroumaru to slice cleanly through solid stone. **'Zanganken Nana-ren Baisoku' (斬岩剣七連倍速, Stone Cutting Sword Seven-fold Speed): An enhanced version of the Stone Cutting Sword which Kuroumaru uses at seven times the speed of the basic technique. *'Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi' (斬魔剣 弐之太刀, Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike): An advanced swordsmanship technique that allows the user to bypass barriers to cut the right target; allowing Kuroumaru to ignore forcefields and cut apart typically intangible spirits and exorcise people without harming the possessed victim. *'Shin Raikōken' (真・雷光剣, True Thunderlight Sword): Kuroumaru swings his sword and creates a ball of lightning; launching it at his opponent and creating an electrifying explosion. He has described this as a finishing move. *'Zankūsen' (斬空閃, Air Cleaving Flash): Kuroumaru enhances his sword strike with chi and creates a long-distance cutting attack. *'Kenfūka Bakuen Heki' (剣風華爆焔壁, Radiant Sword Wind, Inferno Wall): Kuroumaru enhances his sword strike with fire and creates a raging inferno large enough to engulf multiple giant monsters. *'Nobori Ginryū Senringiku Kouro' (昇銀竜千輪菊光露, Rising Silver Dragon Thousand Chrysanthemums Glowing Dew): An artistic technique that allows Kuroumaru to create and launch fireworks via his sword to send a signal. *'Chiretsu Shiki-barai' (地裂四鬼祓い, Earth-Splitting Four Oni Exorcism): Kuroumaru stabs his sword into the ground, creating an explosion from a distance through the field. Magic: Though he has not displayed the extensive use of it, Kuroumaru makes use of some basic magic to assist him in combat. *'Shadow Clones': Kuroumaru can divide into multiple shadow clones to surround his target and attack from many directions simultaneously; he can create up to five copies of himself. *'Pocket Dimension Storage': Kuroumaru can store his swords and clothing in a pocket dimension and can summon it later when he needs it. He can likely use this for other objects too. *'Inatsurubi no Katama - Magic Bind' (稲交尾籠　くくり方陣, Lightning Cage – Magic Bind): Kuroumaru surrounds and binds his target with what appears to be magical tape; trapping the target and immobilizing them. *'Elemental Kunai': Kuroumaru is equipped with kunai that have enchanting tags on them which discharge electricity; electrocuting the target even if the kunai are deflected on the first impact. Chi Manipulation: Kuroumaru is a proficient practitioner of manipulating his chi for mobility-enhancing techniques, enhancing his swordsmanship, and creating fire. *'Fire Conjuration': Kuroumaru can focus his chi into a small flame like a lighter. *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): By focusing chi into his feet and gripping the surface underneath them, Kuroumaru can significantly increase the speed of his movements, seemingly closing the distance between himself and his opponent instantaneously to an outside viewer and potentially generating numerous afterimages. He can use this technique to run up vertical walls and can likely use it to run across the water too. **'Kokū Shundō' (虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): Kuroumaru uses his chi to bounce off of the air itself for high-speed movement, allowing him to change direction mid-air for sudden, unexpected moves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users